


Never show weakness (except when you can)

by hopeless1665



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless1665/pseuds/hopeless1665
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the Isle of the Lost showing weakness can get you killed.  Jay had been taught that since birth.  So how could one boy change all that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never show weakness (except when you can)

Jay watched as once again Carlos built something to help him with something else. He really hadn't been paying much attention when Carlos explained what the device was or did. All he knew is that once again Carlos amazed him without trying.

'Is it weird that I don't really want to steal anything from him?' Jay's thoughts had become somewhat odd since he started to hang out with Carlos, Evie, and Mal more often. When once he would have stolen anything he could reach from them now he gave back or just left alone. He still stole from everyone else.

'Just not them...weird,' Jay blinked when he heard his named called. He looked at Carlos who had a look of impatience on his face.

"Finally, I've been calling your name for the last minute. I need your help. Do you know where I can find some ammonium ? I need it as the primary cleaning solution."

Jay blinked and nodded, "Yeah, I know where you can get some."

Carlos beamed, "Great! Where?"

Jay smirked, "And what exactly do I get in return?"

Carlos's eyes widened and a pout grow on his face making him look more adorable in Jay opinion. Jay wanted to smack himself for the thought. 'Shut up brain!'

"Come on Jay! I really don't have time! Mother will be back from her visit to 'the Spa' and I really need to clean up." Carlos looked pleadingly at Jay.

Jay hummed for a moment before jumping down from his spot on the counter. He walked slowly up to Carlos, like a predator stalking his prey. Carlos shifted from foot to foot nervously but stayed where he was. Jay stopped right in front of the smaller male and leaned down. "Tell you what, I'll go and get your ammonium myself. All its gonna cost you is one small, tiny little thing."

Carlos looked up and gulped nervously, "And what do you want?"

Jay smirked, "All I want is one little kiss."

Carlos's eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed like a fishes. Finally, after gathering his thoughts he replied, "W-wha? A kiss? You want me to k-kiss who exactly?"

"Me," was Jay simple reply, he never lost his smirk but inside he was ready to jump out the window. 

Carlos looked nervous but a blush had settled on his face at Jay's reply. He looked away from Jay as he spoke, "Just one kiss?" 

"One kiss and that ammonium is all yours."

Carlos gulped once more but nodded, "Fine but this better not be a trick or I'm not talking to you for a really long time."

Jay crossed his heart in promise. Carlos let out a breath and looked up at Jay. He closed his eyes and leaned up. Jay closed his eyes as well and met Carlos half way. The instant their lips met Jay swore he felt sparks. He had kissed a lot of people in his short life but none had made him feel like the world was suddenly filled with colors just from a kiss. In fact, none had made him feel this way ever. 'Weak, your weak! You don't need anyone.'

Jay could hear his fathers voice in his head but for once it wasn't a loud thunderous roar. He could ignore it and he did. He deepened the kiss, his tongue tracing Carlos's lips, asking silently for entrance. Carlos gasped and Jay dove in, mapping out the unknown terrain. He could taste the stale bread and murky coffee Carlos had had for breakfast but underneath he swore that their was something just uniquely Carlos. It made him want more.

But Jay knew that he had to pull back. As he pulled away Carlos moaned in loss and moved to follow him. Jay opened his eyes and saw Carlos's were half opened and had a dazed look in them. After a moment Carlos snapped out of it and tried to move back but bumped into his table. Luckily nothing fell but he refused to meet Jay's eyes. He was such a bright red that Jay wondered for a moment if a human could have that much blood rush to the face.

Carlos stammered, "W-well you got y-your kiss. Now can you p-please go get my a-ammonium?"

Jay nodded, "Sure, give me a few and I'll be back."

As Jay turned to leave he looked over his shoulder and saw Carlos with a disappointed look on his face. Jay turned back and pulled Carlos into a hug. Carlos stiffened in his arms for a moment but relaxed and wrapped his arms around Jay's neck. Jay smiled and buried his face into the soft white hair that smelled strangely of roses. 

"That was the best kiss I've ever had," Jay whisper quietly to Carlos. He heard Carlos take in a quick breath and felt a smile on his face as Carlos buried his face in his chest.

"That was my first so I have none to compare it to but it was...amazing," Carlos felt Jay stiffen but heard him laugh lightly.

Jay pulled back to look Carlos in the eye. "I'm glad I'm the first and if I had it my way the only one."

Carlos looked at Jay in wonder, "Do you mean that? This isn't a trick to steal from me or mother?" 

Jay shook his head, "No, for once this is the honest truth. I want you to be mine, now and forever."

Carlos felt his eyes grow hot but knew that crying was a big no-no on the island. He took a deep breath and looked straight into Jay's eyes before answering , "If you really mean it then yes, I'll be yours but that means your mine too and I don't share."

Jay felt a smile appear on his face. He placed a kiss on Carlos's forehead, "Good, I don't share either. It's a sign of weakness. Also we can't tell anyone, maybe Evie and Mal but love is a weakness that can be exploited."

Carlos agreed and reluctantly they let one another go. Jay moved away and made his way to the opening in the floor. 

As he made is way out of the treehouse he saw Carlos look down. He blow him a kiss and winked. Carlos smiled, "I'll be waiting."

Jay smiled, "And I'll be back." And with that he went off to find his little pup his ammonium. And if along the way he stole and swiped a few other things that he knew Carlos would like well, no one had to know his weakness.


End file.
